With A Game
by klaineisendgame11
Summary: It all started with a game.... Aquaven fic
1. Revealed

The Titans east all gathered in a circle in the middle of the living room. They were waiting for the repain man to come to fix the TV when speedy suggested they play truth or dare. Bubblebee and mas y menos sat down and got ready to play. "are you coming man?" asked speedy. The Black eyed boy sighed and walked over to the group.

When they all got settled and they started the game.

"Bumblebee, Truth or dare?" asked Speedy.

"I'm no sissy i pick dare" bee said with a confindent smile on her face.

Speedy smiled " i'll let you off easy, i dare you to go outside and kill a bumblebee."

Bee gasped "I cant do that! It's like killing a person! Maybe even worse!"

All four of the boys gave her weird looks and there was a weird scilence.

Aqualad broke the scilence and spoke "so you would rather kill a person the a litle bug?"

"That can flippin kill you!?!?" Added speedy, Remebering his encounter with a swarm of killer bee's last summer.

The twins laughed at that memory.

"There like my family! I cant kill family! I dont Want to kill my family!" Shouted Bee.

"So you wouldn't kill us then right?" asked Aqualad.

"God no! well maybe Speedy but i would prolly feel terrible about it later!"

"Prolly!?!?!?" Speedy yelled. They all laughed. Speedy left the room and went outside. He came back in a few minutes later with a jar and a few stings on his arms. In the jar was a Small Bee.

He Handed the jar to bumblebee. "now all you have to do is squish it." Speedy said.

Bumble bee refused.

So speedy did the only thing he could do to make her do it.

He took the jar and shook it up till the bee was mad, then he opened the jar and let the bee go. it went right up to bee and stung her. She swated at it and it fell out of the air. dead. :(((

She burst into tears while the boys all laughed. She insisted that they have a funeral for the sweet little thing.

They flushed it down the toilet. pretty great funeral.

after all that they got back to there game.

bumblebee asked "aqualad, Truth or dare?"

"Truth" said the boy.

"sissy" said speedy while coughing.

Aqualad just rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to bee.

she thought for a minute before asking "this is a simple one, who do you have a crush on?"

Aqualad blushed for a minute before mumbling something barley audible.

"Excuse me? i didnt quite catch that." Speedy said with a smirk on his face.

"Raven...." he repeated, louder this time.

Bumblebee looked shocked "you mean our raven?!?!"

Aqualad nodded still blushing.

Just then the phone rang. He had never been so happy for that phone to ring.

"Its Titans west" bee said.

"well dont just stand there, answer it!" Speedy shouted from across the room.

Bumble bee answered the phone and talked to cyborg for awhile before they hung up. The team asked what was going on. she said they were going to Jump city for a day or two to help out on a new baddie.

Aqualad smiled.


	2. Worried

_**i for got the disclaimer in the beginning so please dont sue!!! **_

_**haha well any way i dont own TT but christmas is in two days sooo it could happen:PPPP**_

* * *

They packed up there stuff and in about an hour they were out of the tower.

They got into the TE-Ship (thats what i call it) and they started the day long journey across the country.

Speedy was in his pod thing listening to music, and he soon fell asleep. followed by snoring.

Bumblebee also has music on, but instead of sleeping she was flying the ship.

Aqualad sat in his seat, excited to get to see Raven.

Mas and Meno's just stared out of the window watching the birds and chatting to each other in spanish.

They Weren't even in Indiana Yet when Red lights started flashing andsirens strted going off.

Speedy bolted awake and shouted.

Aqualad just kinda stared...he was lost...seriously...had no idea what was going on.

Mas and Menos were freakin out!!!

Everyone just stared at bumblebee.

She pressed a bunch of buttons(very scientific. yeah you can prolly tell i failed science...)

And something showed up on the screen.

It was a little sentence but it said alot.

_**'Titans West Distress Call'**_

Speedy spoke up "What happened bee?"

"The Titans are in trouble, they're tower is under attack and we are still a good 6 hours away!"

"Ohh" Was his reply.

The twins looked at each other with a scared expression, as did the two older boys, while Bee just went along pushing the Flashing buttons.

The Group's Leader had the ship going as fast as possible, and speedy could no longer sleep knowing his friends were in danger.

He started to talk to Aqualad, Soon they were both Talking about, the Titans West, and this whole situation. They were both worried about they're friends, and talking about it was just making it worse.

Its had been three hours since the distress call came out. they were wondering if they were the only one that got the call. They called up Hot Spot and Argent to see if they got a call.

They replyed with "huh?" and "no".

Well i guess they were on our own. but they were the only other team with a ship or tower so i guess they just asssumed we could get there faster. but what about Kid Flash? He could be there in seconds. Speedy grabbed his comunicater and opened it up. he called Kid flash but recieved no answer. He then remembered Kid Flash Bragging about how he had a date with Jinx on Thursday...That explained alot.

No one really talked on this trip after the distress call. even Mas and Menos Shut up. Mostly cuz they didnt know what a disstress call was but they would soon find out because they were entering California....

* * *

_**ok this prolly sucks so far but you can reveiw anyway:)))**_


	3. Nonsense in the sky

_**Well here is chapter 3 of the stor. i dont own TT. And i'm gonna tell people that im not even 12 years old so sorry that my chapters are so short. but it could be worse. they could have live 10 lines:))) anyway if the chapters are shorter i can upload faster:)))**_

_

* * *

_

The ship was soaring high in the sky when i crossed the border into California. It had been 6 and a half hours since they got the distress call from there Western friends. They were becoming impatiant, expessialy was wondering who would attack his friends, but then he relized that being a hero means you make a LOT of enemys.

Speedy looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost 5. He wondered how much longer they were from the tower. He decided to ask bee. "Hey Bee?" No answer. "Bee?" He Looked over to see her totally ignoring him. "BEE?!?!?!" Still no answer. He was getting mad now. Why was she ignoring him? Did he do somthing wrong? He decided to give up on talking to her and decided to just bang on the glass on his pod till someone noticed him.

He started to bang on the glass and Aqualad looked over to him.

"What are you doing?" The Atlantian Boy asked. Speedy started to make hand motions towards Bee and his headset. Yeah, Aqualad was just lost....again....

"Stop making hand motions and just talk" said Aqualad.

Speedy talked but no one could hear him.

"Did you try turning your mic back on???" The archer looked at his Headset and flipped the switch from 'off' to 'on'. He looked up at Aqualad and smiled like an idiot. Then he tryed his mic out again.

"BEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Speedy. She was so freaked out she almost crashed the ship. She blew a peice of hair out of her face and turned around "What."she huffed. He smiled "Just wanted to know how much longer till we get there." "about half and hour, ohh and if you ever scare me like that again, i'll personally kick you butt." Speedy looked at Bumblebee and said "bumblebee" turned to Aqualad and continued "tuna fish" turned back to Bee "alrighty then" Speedy finished.

All four other titans were confused....Bee spoke up "Did you just say 'Bumblebee tunafish alrighty then'?" Speedy said 'yep' like it was the most natural phrase in the world. Bee stared and said "alrighty then...." Aqualad wispered thru the mic to her "You forgot the Bumblebee Tuna Fish." She replyed "sorry"

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

I

I

I

¡¡ǝsɐǝןd ʍǝıʌǝɹ


	4. Destruction

**again i apoligize for short chapters:( but im only 12:)) i dont own the show teen titans**

* * *

The Tower was Slowly Coming into the veiw of the East Titans. Or what was left of it. The Titans East Gasped when they saw Titans Tower.

More than half of the tower was gone, it collapsed. They're was fire burning where the tower was still up. they couldn't see any of the titans from the sky, which made them scared that they were inside the burning part. They Landed the ship and ran to the front of the tower. When they gathered bumblebee started to yell orders.

Mas and Menos were going to take real quick look in the burning part since they could get out the fastest, to make sure to titans were in there. The twins grabed hands and yell in usion "mas y menos si podemos!" and they took off running into the burning tower. In less that a minute they were out, they came up to Bee and shook they're heads then looked towards Aqualad. There was his Que. He Gathered some water from the Bay surrounding them and shot it at the burning tower. The flames died down and they could now walk around the rubble to find there friends with out the fear of being burnt alive.

They decided to split up and call if they found someone.

Bee found a mecanical arm and worried that cyborg wasn't completly in peices. she looked around for 10 minutes before finding Cyborg knocked out against a wall. She hurried up and called mas and menos over but The two elder boys continued to search for any sign of the rest of the team.

Speedy saw a green hand sticking out of some rubble. Thinking it was Beast Boy he ran to it and pulled out the body, but it was Robin's gloved hand Sticking out, Beast boy was still Missing. He examined Robin before meeting Bee Who Was still with Cyborg.

He Laid his Friend on the floor next to Cyborg So that Bee could Help Him. Then he Went With Mas and Menos to find Starfire or Beast Boy. He Knew That Aqualad Would want to find Raven.

And that Brings us to Aqualad, Who was searching nonstop for Any sign of Raven. He found Starfire and had brought her back to Bee so she could be treated for her injuries, And he was petty sure that Beast boy had been found also.

Speedy came up to help Aqualad find her. They Heard a moaning sound and looked up to see the no longer burning tower was swaying and unstable. They had to work fast. They ran threw the Rubble in search of the girl. They started to move Stuff out of the way till they finally found her! But a huge metal pole used to hold up the building was on top of her and it looked like her leg was broken and some ribs....thats gonna hurt in the morning. They called they newly woken up and repaired Cyborg over to help them move the pole. He used his strenght to move it off of his little sister(thats what everyone says they are soo...yeahh....) well he moved it and Aqualad was able to pick her up and they all ran as fast as they could since the building was starting to collapse.

When running Aqualad relized how light raven was, and how such a a small girl was so tough. but he shook of the thought when he got into cyborg's T-Car and they drove as fast as they could. Bee and they rest of they titans had left already in the TE-Ship. Cyborg took one look back and watched the whole tower collapse. :(((

___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Is that a little longer?? That took me like an hour:)) so please reveiw


	5. Car ride

_**haha merry Christmas eve everyone:))) heres chapter 5:::)))))))**_

Aqualad looked down at The small girl in his arms as they drove away from the destoyed tower. He looked up and looked at Cyborg.

"What are we going to do Cyborg?" The Atlantian asked the metal teen.

"Well, it's going to take days to get back to your tower by car and Raven here needs medical attention fast, so call up Bee and tell her we are going to a hospital."

"I'll do it" said Speedy, pulling out his communicator. He opened it up and Bee's face came up.

"What's up?" Bee asked.

Speedy explained how they found her and that they were taking her to a hospital for treatment.

"Ok we will be there soon. I'll bring the rest of the titans over."

Speedy Nodded and shut his com.(im just gonna call it that now)

"Ok Bee said She and the rest of the Titans will be at the hospital soon"

Cyborg nodded. Aqualad was still looking down at Raven.

"_He really does like her" _Speedy thought_._

Cyborg was just plain lost..."Whats going on Speedy? Why is he just staring at her?"

"Oh thats right, You wern't there. sorry. Ok well Fish Boy has got a crush on Raven."

They both turned to look at Aqualad. He looked up when Speedy said that. A small blush on his cheeks.

"do not"

"do too"

"do not"

"do too"

"do not"

"do tooooooo!"

Cyborg spoke up " I can break this tie....He totally does"

"how would you know!?" Aqualad yelled quitley (its possible) so he did not wake Raven.

"Cuz Speedy said so"

"Yeah and he's the biggest lier here!!!"

Speedy put a hand up to his chest and acted like he was hurt.

"your words wound me"

"Well its true"

"Whats your point?"

"that you lie alot"

"So What? Its what makes me special"

"No what makes you special is all that hair gel"

"What ever man"

That arguing continue until they pulled into the hospital parking lot....


	6. In the Hospital

_**Merry christmas people:)))**_

They entered the hospital parking lot and found the closest parking spot they could. Aqualad jumped out of the car with Raven in his arms and took off for the entrance. Cyborg and Speedy behind him.

The boy ran up to the front dest and shouted/asked for a doctor.

"Hold on a minute." the nurse said.

Aqualad nodded. minutes later a Doctor came from a room with a bed and asked fom Raven.

Aqualad wouldn't let go of her.

He asked again. Aqualad still refused to give her away.

Finally Cyborg held aqualad While Speedy took Raven out of the atlantian boy's arms. Aqualad looked as if he was going to cry when they took her away.

There was an arkward Silence until Speedy spoke up.

"She'll be ok." He assured him, while patting his shoulder.

"Yeah she's been through Way worse than that!" Cyborg said.

"Really, what?" Said both Titan East boys.

"Well just about a year ago her Father tryed to take over the world and she was his portal to get to earth!" Cyborg explained to them.

Cyborg continued to explain the end of the world mishap and stuff like that.

Aqualad still didn't look quite convinced.

Cyborg looked at down at him then remebered something.

"Oh wait a minute....Raven has healing powers...."

"Then why did we bring her here!?" asked Speedy.

"I forgot about them, she never Really uses them, only when

Robin broke his arm and when BB turn'd in to a beast thing and attacked her..."

Both boys were lost....

"Hold up...Robin Broke his arm?" "and BB attacked Rae?"

Cyborg then rememered That titans east doesn't know all the stuff that goes on at his tower, with his team.

"Oh did know one tell you that?"

Cyborg began to to explain how Robin broke his arm-With Speedy laughing the whole time- Then he began to explain the Adonis incedent when BB attacked Raven-With Aqualad Threatening to Beat Beast Boy up the whole time- but Then explained the chemicals.

After passing the time talking, Bee and the other Titans arrived at the hospital.

Bee and Star Carried in Beast Boy and Robin, Who had also been injured, into the hospital.

They were derected by a nurse, and placed into the same room as Raven.

About an hour later When Robin and BB woke up, the aloud Aqualad, Bumble Bee, Starfire, Cyborg, Speedy, Mas and Menos to enter the room.

Aqualad went to sit by Raven, who still hadn't woken up. He was beginning to worry more and more every minute.

By now the other Titans (BB, Robin, and Star) had began to see Aqualad strange behavior.

Beast Boy asked Bumble bee Why he was looking at Raven.

She replyed with a smirk on her face "Oh, He likes her"

"Loves her"Speedy added, also smirking.

They all looked at him, then just continued there conversations.

A little while later Raven was paler than before. Aqualad was Scared. Then he heard a nonstoping beat, he looked up at the heart machine and he saw a straight line....

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!! CLIFFYYY!!! that what you get for not getting me a christmas presant:))) ill update real soon


	7. Revived

_**I DONT OWN DA SHOWWW TEEN TITANSS:((( and santa dissapontad me:( sooo maybe next year:))))**_

Aqualad turned around With a sad and scared expression on his face:(((

Bumble Bee Turned to Cyborg who was getting out those little shocking things.

He Started rubbing them together then yelled "CLEAR!!" and touched Raven with them.

She jumped but nothing happened.

"Where's the doctors at?!?!" Yelled Robin.

"I dont know but we dont have time for that!" Cyborg yelled back.

He put the Things back together and yelled the same thing as before: "CLEAR!!"

And he shocked her again. Again nothing happened.

This went on for 5 more minutes before Cyborg finally gave up.

Aqualad Fell to his knees and began to cry.(never thought you'd see that did you?)

Starfire cryed and Robin went to comfort her.

Beast Boy and Bumble Bee looked down at the ground with sad expressions on there faces.

and lastly Speedy, He was Trying to calm down Aqualad.

But Aqualad wasn't giving up, He Told cyborg to try one more time, because you never, know, the next one might do it.

So He charged the shocking pads up and yelled "CLEAR!!!!" and touched he with them again.

This time they got a better response!

The line Started to Have a little bump in it! (i did say i was only 12...right?)

She was alive!!!

Aqualad stood up with a smile on his face and went back to his job of staring at her.

The other calmed down andtryed to figuire out what they were gonna do about the attack. and where the titans west are gonna live,

Bee suggest they could live with them, and the rest of the titans east agreed.

So it was settled, both Teams would stay at the east tower.

* * *

Two hours later~~~Two hours later~~~Two hours later~~~

* * *

The nurse said that when ever Raven woke up they could take her home, and that prolly that would be soon.

So everyone talked and aqualad stared and the girl on the bed.

Then, while he wasn't looking at her, She decided it was time to wake up.

She slowly battered(what battered even meen?) her eyes open and Aqualad turned around.

The expression on his face turned from a frown to a smile in a millisecond!

"Bumblebee, Cyborg, Robin, someone, she's awake!"

They all turned around and saw her and they also smiled.

they walked over to her.

She tryed to sit up but Yelled out in pain.

"yeah... you might not wanna move....you gotta few busted up bones in there" Speedy stated.

"yeah...Thanks for the heads up"

Raven replyed.

"So....when do you think that you will be good enough to come home?" asked Bee.

"i'll be fine by tomorrow" Said Raven "Just pick me up at like noon"

"cool thats around lunch so we can get pizza" added Cyborg.

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled.

the rest of the titans said there good byes and were heading out the door.

But before he left, Aqualad kissed Raven gently on her forhead....

* * *

Merry Christmasss:::))) stillll


	8. Night Time Swim

_**DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS IS STILL JOLLYY:)))) dont own ittt:(((**_

"_He kissed me... what was that about?..." _Raven thought as Aqualad walked out of the room.

It made her smile.

She decided if she was gonna get better by the morning she needed to start healing now.

So she chanted her man- men- mantr- oh i give up! So she Chanted he special words and closed he eyes. (flip that around...)

Her body took on a blue glow, and when the nurse walked in she screamed and ran out.

She called the titans and Cyborg was the only one still awake so he came to the hospital to see what the problem was.

"She's glowing" the nurse stated, terrified.

"No, she's healing herself" cyborg explained followed by a yawn.

"oh...ok, thats good i thought she was possesed by demons or something!"

"No, She's fine." Cyborg said while walking towads the exit.

He walked outside and got into the T-Car and drove home.

He walked into the Tower to see a figuire swimming in the pool.

"Aqualad?" Cyborg asked. "Is that you?"

A boy with black hair popped out of the water, He looked like he was stressing out over something.

"Aqualad? Whats wrong with you?"

"Everything...." He stated with a sigh.

"it Raven, Isn't it?"

He nodded.

"She'll be fine, i just got back from the hospital and she was healing herseft already. She be good as new by morning"

The atlantian smiled.

Cyborg Smiled.

Morning~~~Morning~~~Morning~~~

Aqualad woke up in the morning and looked at the clock.

It read 9am.

He got dressed, Brushed his teeth and hair, and went downstairs to meet everyone for breakfast.

He sat down and grabbed his fork, and not looking at what he put in his mouth, eat the white stuff in front of him.

He looked up, dropped his fork, and ran to the bathroom.

After he was done throwing up he came back into the kitchen.

He looked at everyone camly then shouted "What was that?!?!?"

Speedy spoke first "Beast boy cooked, we forgot to warn you"

Aqualad shivered. "_That was soo gross" _He thought.

"_I'll be scared for life" _He added.

"I think this is Great!" Beast boy said.

Everyone but Beast boy Shivered at the thought of eating that your whole life.

After the Tofu incident breakfast went on just as any other one.

Except that fact that there were 4 extra people, and for extra plates to clean.

And at 11:30 Cyborg left to get Raven.

Aqualad couldn't Wait.

"Hey Rae, Are you good enough to go home yet?" The Macheine asked entering the room.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said Getting up from her bed and walking out.

Cyborg stopped to get pizza for lunch and then they went home.....


	9. shortest chappie evar

**Sorry about the spelling mistakes...AND SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING TODAY AND I HAVE STUFF TO DO 2MORROW!!**

The titans sat in the living room, waiting for Cyborg to come home with Raven... and lunch.

Robin was destroying Beasy boy in Speed Racer 5, and Speedy was going to play winner.

Bumble Bee and starfire were in Deep conversation about clothes...and other girl stuff... (im a tomboy)

Mas and Menos were out and about....Some Where....

Aqualad stood by the window, watching the ocean, Studing it, each and every movement.

Cyborg pulled the car into the garage and opened the car door, as did Raven.

Cyborg got the pizza and walked in the front door, followed by Raven.

As they walked in BumbleBee gasped and looked at Raven.

"Whats wrong Bee?" asked Cyborg.

"How did Raven get better so Quickly? She had 6 Broken bones Last night! and here she is looking like nothing ever happened!!"

"She has Healing powers, Bee" Explained Cyborg.

"Oh, Really? That awesome!" Bee Said.

She ran over and gave Raven a hug.

"I'm Glad your better Raven!"

"Your hugging me..."

"Sorry" Bee replyed.

"What are we waiting for people?! Pizza's here, lets eat!" Shouted Cyborg over all the Talking teens.

After lunch They all went back to there Little groups and hung out.

With Cyborg with the other boys playing video games,

Raven was going to go up to her room but Aqualad motioned for her to come outside with him.

She likes Aqualad....alot... but she would never admit it, untill now....

**SORRY THAT WAS SHORT!!!! PLEASE DONT REVEIW ON THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER,SAY WHAT YOU LIKED ABOUT IT:))) please. and i want reveiws if you want me to continue! no reveiws? no next chapter....**


	10. Movies and Underwater Tunnels

**HIII EVERYONE:)) THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! everyone who reviewed gets a coookie*holds out a plate of cookies* Take the cookie. and i'm making this clear now... if i dont get more review i will start to think no one is interested in this story and i wont update anymore sooo yeahhh reveiw for more:)))) anywayyy on with the aquaven goodness.... and no offence to anyone who likes the little mermaid...**

* * *

She followed Aqualad out the Front door, and Stood next to him on the beach.

He stared out into the ocean. She did the same but then looked at The Atlantian teen.

"Why did you want me to come out here?" Raven asked.

"I was worried about you" he stated. She looked confused.

"When we got the distess signal, when we couldn't find you, when you we in the hospital, I was worried"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Raven, I have something I need to tell you and I don't know how your going to react when I tell you this but I...I....I...."

"You what?" she asked.

"I...I like you Raven....alot..." He looked at the girl in front of him, waiting for a response.

She didnt say anything, She just smiled, and turned around and walked towards the ocean.

He followed her. "Are you going to say anything"

_'Nope, but I'll think stuff' _She said to him Through there minds.

_'Sooo...do you like me back?'_ Aqualad asked as they both sat down in the sand inches away from the water.

She turned her head toward Aqualad, and he turned his attention to her.

She leaned in and kissed him. When they parted, She looked up at him and nodded he head.

She smiled.

He smiled.

He stood up, and walked into ocean. She followed.

_"What are you doing?" _She asked him.

"_Well now that you kissed me, you can breathe underwater. its some atlantian thing."_

She smiled. _"This keeps getting better and better"_

_"Well no one else here can stay underwater long enough to go through here so i want to show you the secret entrance to the tower I found" _He explained through his mind.

"Cool, lets go then" she said as she followed him into the ocean.

They swam down untill they found a small cave.

Aqualad swam into it, And Raven followed him.

Soon after entering, The cave walls didn't look like a cave at all, more like an air vent or something.

Then it turned and went upward. They started swimming upward too.

Soon there was vent. Aqualad pushed it out of the way and swam upward to a more reconizable place.

They were in Titans East's Indoor pool.

Raven smiled and looked at Aqualad.

He Gently grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her in for a kiss.

His lips touched hers and he put his arms around he waist pulling he closer.

She had he arms around the Atlantians neck.

They totally forgot they were in the pool!

The other titans were watching a movie. They looked for Aqualad and Raven so they could join them, but gave up, after looking everywhere, except the ocean.

Sadly for....Everyone...well except Starfire, Who chose the movie, they had to watch: _The Little Mermaid._

"God i cant take it anymore!!! This movie sucks!" Speedy Yelled as he stood up from his spot on the couch.

All the titans looked at him and then they heard a splash.

"EEK! What was that?" Starfire asked.

"I dont know, but I'm gonna figuire it out." Said Cyborg, getting up from his seat inbetween Bumble Bee and Beast boy (A/N: lol BB and BB...)

Bumble bee looked at Speedy "I bet it's Triton Here to beat you up for insulting his daughters movie" (it sad i had to look up the Dad's name:(.....)

"Not Even close" Cyborg Shouted from the other end of the room. "God, you gotta come look at this!" He said smirking.

The other Titans made there way over to the where Cyborg was and looked at the Security Screens.

"Woah...." "Wow...." "Yay!" "How is Raven staying underwater so long!?" "How did they get in there?! They didn't come in through the front door!?" "Bruto...(gross)" Were the responses they got from (in order of what they said) Robin, Speedy, Starfire, Beast Boy, Bubmlebee, And Mas y Menos.

"After Watching there friends kiss underwater for a good 5 minutes, They decided to do something about it....hehe......

* * *

**Hopefully that was a little longer....and I added Aqualad/Raven fluff!!!! YEAH!!! Remember.....Reveiw if you want me to keep updating!!!**


	11. Traps that Fail

**HHIIIII:))) UMMM NOT REALLY ANYTHING TO SAY SOO REMEMBER TO REVEIW IF YOU WANT MORE:))))))))))))**

"Soo...What are we gonna do?" asked The Titans East leader.

"Well first-" Robin was interupped by Beast Boy. "Were gonna put this taped on the internet!!!"

"Yeah! Thats an awesome idea!" Cyborg Yelled.

"Beast Boy go upload it to Youtube or something..." Robin ordered.

"Yes!" Beast boy Shouted.

"Ok what are we gonna do to get them out of there?" Speedy asked.

"Get the fishing net!" Bee yelled with a smile on her face.

"Great idea Bee!" Beast Boy Complimented.

"I Have Retreived the net of fishing! But why is it Required?" Starfire asked.

"Ohh you'll see, No one calls me Robin and gets away with it, Im not that short" He looked at Robin "And I have much better Hair" He finished.

Robin just glared at Speedy, But shook it off when Starfire told him that she Perfered Robin to Speedy.

"Ok now on three we throw the net on top of them." Cyborg Explained.

"Got it" Bee said.

"1....2....3!!!" They threw the net down at it land on top of the kissing couple.

Cyborg pulled the string and closed the next.

They were minding there on Buisness, not hurting anyone, well scaring people, and breaking some people's heart that had crushes on one of the two, Because that video was all over the world already.

But then a net came down on top of them, They stopped kissing and looked at what was going on.

Raven Clung to Aqualad and he Held her protectivly, not wanting anything to happen to here the day she got back from the hospital.

Then the net closed, with them in it.

They were Scared, not knowing that it was there Teammates pulling a prank on them.

They started to be pulled up.

"Dude Why are we doing this!" Beast boy asked.

"Cuz he called me Robin!!! Im not Ugly!!!" Speedy complained, Letting go of the rope to point at Robin.

He recieved a kick from Robin and Starfire, Who had also let go of the rope.

Bee turned around letting go of the rope, "You Called him 'Unitard guy'"

Beast boy and Cyborg both started laughing at the name, Letting there parts of the Rope go.

And that left Mas and Menos, Who couldn't hold up to people both at least 4 years older than them, and flew forward into the pool.

Raven and Aqualad, Still clinging to one another, fell to the bottom of the pool one more, confused. They looked up to see the twins in the water,swiming to the edge, trying to get out.

Raven looked at Aqualad and teleported them both to Top of the Room, where they stood on a metal pole used for holding up the building.

Aqualad Flinched at the thought of seeing Raven like that again, and that was just yesterday, but shook off the feeling.

They took the net off of them, and got ready, and on the count of three, they dropped it on there arguing/laughing friends.

The net fell on them and they all Screamed.

Aqualad and Raven jumped down from pole and joined there friends on the ground.

They laughed and walked away.

"Hey arn't you gonna help us?"

"Let's think about that....Nope, dont think we will." Aqualad said the the teen struggling to get the net off.

He then leaned down to kiss raven and they walked away, leaving there friends in the net.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Dont worry we still win." Cyborg explained. Everyone looked confused.

"We still have that video on the internet!"

A sly smiled crept onto everyone's face. well except for starfire...but I dont like her anyway soo....yeah.....

"You guys are Idiots......" Cyborg told his friends, who just now remembered about the video.........


	12. PaPa Paparazzi! luv that song

**Heyy:)) im back:)) and sorry to those who were asking...but...this isn't gonna be a Rob/Rae fic and its not a triangle. this is my first one and i just want it to be Aquaven:)) but please keep reading and reveiwing:)))**

It took some time, an hour to be exact, for the titans to get the net off of them.

"How many people have seen the video Sparky?" Asked Bee.

"Let's look it up" He replied.

They looked up at the computer screen as Cyborg typed in '.com' into the address bar.

They were shocked when they saw the results. They had only expected a few people to see it, but it had been veiwed by over one million people.

"Woah Take it off before the paparazzi show up!" Ordered Robin.

Cyborg hit the Delete button and the video was erased.

"What about the honorary titans?! Don't they get to see it?" Beast Boy asked to no one specificly.

"Yeah we can send it to them" Cyborg said as he clicked 'Send'.

Within A minute they had ton of responses.

Cyborg scrolled down on the screen to look at them.

The screen said:

_**Hot spot**____said:__** lol **_

_**Jinx **__said:__** Yay!! Go Raven!!:)))**_

_**Kole **__said__**: Awww:)**_

_**Melvin, Timmy, and Teether**__ said:__** So is he like our dad now???**_

_**Thunder And Lightning**____said:__** woahhh**_

_**Arella**____said:__** WTF!!! Who the h*ll is my Daughter kissing?!?!?**_

_**Jericho**____said__**: 0_0**_

_**Kid Flash **__said_**:**_** Is this on the internet yet?!**_

_**Argent **__said:__** :)))**_

_**The Doom Patrol**____said__**: I'm going to throw out this communicater if you keep sending me this stuff!**_

"We should Show Rae and Aqualad this Video,They need to see it!" Beast boy suggested.

"Go and find them."

They looked all around the tower and then called There communicaters.

They both answered at the same time, making the computer screen slpit in half.

"Where are you guys?!" asked Bumble Bee.

"In the city, walking....why?" Aqualad told them.

"Cuz there's a video of you and Raven in the pool before and its all over the internet!!!"

"Ok...."

"Everyone can see it!"

"What's your point??"

"Oh....well I thought you would be concerned...."

"Nope...."

"Ok then....Bye..."

"See Ya"

"That was weird..." the Atlantian said turning towards Raven, but Raven was turned around Staring at the big crowd of people.

Aqualad turned too, blinked a couple times, And then relized that those were the paparazzi.

the paparazzi started taking pictures and asking questions. But the couple was tired quick.

"What can we do to make you guys leave?!" Aqualad Shouted Annoyed.

"Let us take some pictures." one of the Paparazzi people said.

"Fine" They both said together.

"Ok go sit down on the beach"

They did what they were told, and the paparazzi took many pictures but said they wouldn't leave with out at least one kissing picture.

So Aqualad Leaned in and kissed Raven passionately on the lips.

They took about 30 pictures of just that!. '_How much flippin film do they have!' Raven thought to Aqualad._

He laughed out loud, causing all the paparazzi to give him a confused look.

But finally they left and went back to the tower, leaving the paparazzi, who were still confused about Aqualad's Random laughing....


	13. Guess who the villian is!

**And Im backk.... oh and im going camping 4 new years and cant update soo bear with mee:)))**

They walked into the tower and went to the Kitchen.

"Where are the others at Raven?" Asked the Atlantian.

There was a note posted on the fridge. The Goth picked it up and gave it to her boyfriend.

The note read:_ Dear, Raven and Aqual- Unitard Guy, We went to go see a movie, we looked for you untill we remembered you were in the city, so we are gone, and stuff.....yeahhh...sooo bii:))) From, Speedy!_

Aqualad put the note down and walked around the counter and kissed Raven's Forehead, She Smiled.

Then there was a crash, a broken window, and a man was in front of them.

The man wore a helf black half copper mask, and a full pody suit/armor thing.

"What do you want Slade?" Raven asked that Man, now Identified as Slade.

Aqualad put a protective arm around Raven, Not wanting her to get hurt.

"I'm here for you Raven, I've Recently learned that you are one of the most powerful people on earth, even you don't know all that you can do." Slade explained, slowly walking toward them.

"How did you even know where to find her? Since there not at there tower." Aqualad asked.

"I knew they wern't at there tower boy, I attacked them, and burned it down."

Both Titans Gasped. So he was the one who attacked Titans west! Well it makes sense, He's There worst emeny, While Titans east have never even heard of him! They deal With Brother Blood, not Slade.

Slade was only a few feet in front of them when a bolt of black energy was sent flying at him, he jumped out of the way, and ran toward Raven.

A Jet of water hit him and he was knocked to the side, and he hit a wall.

Raven turned to Aqualad and smiled. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry to interupt your little love fest but I need Raven so I can take over the world...soo...We can do this the easy way or the hard way..."

Another jet of water hit the villian, knocking him off his feet. "I guess that means the hard way..." He said pulling out a gun-like thing.

He pointed it at the couple, and Both the Azarathian and Atlantian froze, not daring to move.

Raven used her mind to encase that laser in energy, and snaped it in half.

Slade did not like that at all, because he charged at them and kicked Raven in the head with his steel toed boots, Knocking her to the ground.

Aqualad Gasped and Kneeled down beside her. Slade attepted to kick Aqualad while he wasnt looking, but Aqualad turned at the last minute, saw the kick coming, and dodged it at the last minute, saving himself from a major headache.

But while dodging one attack, he didn't see another coming, and Aqualad was punched right in the middle of his forehead.

The force of the punch made him stumble, Witch caused him another punch in the jaw, knocking him into the wall.

He fell unconsious by the wall after a very bad beating by Slade.

Slade picked him up and the now uncousious raven and carried them to his new lair, which was in a old abondoned ware house in the next city over.

When he got there he chained Aqualad to a wall, putting a collar around his neck, and dropped him roughly on the cold, hard, concrete, floor.

He threw Raven on the ground, and chained her up too, beside Aqualad.

He set thing up in case Raven Refused to use her powers for evil, then waited for the two to wake up.

* * *

**I was gonna end it but i might not update tomorrow soo i'll make it a little longer....**

The Other eight Titans walked threw the door of the East tower, only to find the living room totally trashed.

"What did Raven and Aqualad do to the place?!" Bumble Bee Questioned.

No one answered.

Beast Boy ran up to the Tv and saw the broken Game Station "NOO! it was so young!"

"Umm...it was over 2 years old...we were about to get a new one anyway." Speedy told Beast boy.

The green changling cheered up and walked back over to the group.

"Go to the sercurity room and look at what the cameras got." Robin Commanded.

Cyborg nodded and walked way to the Sercurity room.

Minutes later he walked back into the living room.

"Well?" Robin asked impatiantly.

Cyborg looked down at his leader "Slade..."

Robin's eyes widened.

Bee was really confused "Who's Slade?"

"Bad guy."  
"Like the worst one there is!"

"Well where are Raven and Aqualad?" The Leader asked again.

"Slade took them, He said he wanted Raven, but when Aqualad got in the way, He took him too."

"We must located our friends!" The Red head alien stated.

"We will Star....Dont worry, we will".................

* * *

**Please review!!! PLEASEEEE IF YOU WANT IT TO KEEP Going then reveiww:)))**


	14. Cleaning Crews and Rescues! longish chp!

**Happy New years...My camping got cancelled:(( but here is a new chapter so we dont all have to be sad...**

The Remaining eight titans gathered around as Robin gave the orders, BumbleBee was angry that she had to listen to him in her tower, but what could she do? She doesn't even know who this Slade guy is!

"Mas, Menos, and Beast boy, stay here and clean up this mess. The rest of us are going to go and look for them." Robin ordered, then turned to the _'Cleaning Crew'_ "Meet up with us when your done, Ok?"

The twins nodded, and Beast Boy mumbled something about not wanting to clean.

"Titans Go!" The masked wonder Shouted, and 5 titans ran off and the other 3 started to clean up the glass and other objects scattered through out the tower.

* * *

Mean while, in Slade's lair, Raven stirred. She looked to her left, only to see Aqualad chained up, out cold.

She too was chained, andnoticed that they both had collars on there necks. She didnt do anything, not knowing what the collar was for, or what it could do.

The chains were about 2 feet long, long enough for her arms to be at her sides.

She just sat there, waiting for something to happened. She looked around and took in her surroundings.

To the left, she already knew, was Aqualad. They were basically in a dungan, but it had computers and a big glass chamber thing in the middle, she wondered what it was for but her thoughts were interupted when Slade walked into the room.

He noticed that she was awake, and walked towards her. "Ah, Raven how kind of you to finally join me."

Raven glared at the masked villian.

He approched her slowly, before looking down at her.

"Join me Raven, Together we can take over the city, the country, and finally the world!" He said, followed by and evil laugh. "I've always wanted to do that" He said Smiling, Raven glared at him.

"I Would _never_ help you" Raven hissed back at Slade.

"What a pity...Well you leave me know choice, if you wont use you powers to help me, i'm just going to have to take them away."

"Wha-" Thats all Raven could say before she was knocked out by a nasty kick in the head courtesy of Slade.

He took her out of the chains, and dragged her into the chamber, then hooked you up to all sorts of wires.

By this time, Aqualad had began to wake up. He saw Raven being hooked up to wires by Slade.

He new that he was going to hurt her so he closed his eyes and broke a pipe from below them and water knock Slade aside.

A smile was on his face but soon faded as he heard Raven scream.

He looked at her and she was being electricuted. He stoped using his power immediately after that.

Slade stood up and smirked under his mask. "You see those necklaces you and Raven have on?"  
He looked down and saw the necklace, then looked back up at the villian and nodded.

"Well if on of you uses your powers, the other one gets electified, So i would lay of the powers for now." He said, still smirking.

Aqualad just sat there, feeling useless. He felt that he only had this one chance when Slade walked out of the room for a minute.

He reach down and pulled out his communicater which the _'evil genius'_ had forgotten to take it away from him.

He opened it up and he called his leader Bumble Bee, who answered almost instantly.

"Aqualad! What happened? Where are you? Wheres Raven" She asked in a hurry as the other Titans including Beast Boy and the twins gathered behind her.

"We are at Slades new lair, its a warehouse and he has Raven in some chamber, but i can still see her through the glass" He wispered showing them Raven, who was knocked out with wires all over her arms, legs, neck and head.

"I dont know where we are, use the tracking divice in the communicator or something" Aqualad told his friends very quickly before putting the communicater behind his back and clicking mute must incase his friends said something.

"Who were you talking to boy?" The masked madman asked.

"Um... no one sir." Aqualad told him.

"Rule number one: Dont lie to me" He said as he took out a whip, and whipped the Atlaintian across the chest, making a cut in his uniform, and causing him to drop his communicator. Slade saw it, and picked it up. he looked at the Titans and closed his hand, smashing the communicator, and dropped the peices on the ground. Then turned toward the Atlantian, whip in hand.

"This is what happens when you disobey child" He said, whipping the boy mutiple times.

Aqualad was in great pain, but refused to use his powers, not wanting to hurt Raven.

Aqualad sucked it up and took everything slade threw at him, untill slade decided it was time to move on and get back to Raven.

He walked over and woke Raven up, He pushed some little buttons then he pushed the BIG RED BOTTON!!!(told you im extremly scientific)

When he pressed it, Raven shouted out in pain, and she stated shaking uncontrolibly.

Aqualad couldn't take it anymore "What are you doing to her?!?" He yelled, anger could be heard in his voice.

"She wouldn't give me her powers, so im taking them!" Slade yelled over Raven screams.

Aqualad closed his eyes, not wanting to witness this anymore, hoping that when he opened them, this would all stop.

He opened his eyes back up, but it was all the same.

Raven was being hurt and he couldn't do anything about it.

Just then then other eight titans burst threw the roof.

Robin and Speedy attacked Slade, Mas and Menos ran over and stopped the machine, Raven stopped screaming and lay limp on the ground.

Starfire came and broke the chains, releasing Aqualad, who ran over to Raven, dispite the pain of his own injuries.

Bee was already helping Raven, along with Cyborg, While the other Titans were fighting Slade.

Aqualad held Raven's limp hand, ignoring the drakness taking over his vision, but not even a minute later, his body couldn't take it, and he passed out from exhaustion.

Bee jumped when Aqualad fell down next to her, but after making sure Cyborg was taking care of Raven, she went to help her teammate.

"Your getting weaker Robin" Slade teased.

The boy glared then pulled out an arrow, "I'm not Robin, I'm Speedy!" and shot the arrow at the villian, knocking him back a few steps.

"Bee, now!" The Masked Archer yelled to his leader.

Bee put an arm behimd he back and blindly shot a bolt with one of her stingers, But she amazingly hit her target right in the face, Slade put a hand up to his burnt face and when he looked back up his eyes widened as a steel toed boot connected with his face, and he fell back.

"I'll be seeing you again" He yelled, and then clicked a button on his belt, and dissapeared.

The Titans walked over to Raven, Aqualad, Bumble Bee, and Cyborg.

What they saw shocked them, as it was something they had never seen before, Raven was not only healing herself, but Aqualad too.

He was still holding her hand, and her power was going through both of there bodies, healing both of them.

Bee picked up Raven and Cyborg carried Aqualad and they walked out the door.

Robin was the only one that spoke on the way out. "Lets go home" he said.


	15. The end:

**OKay this is the last chapter, it will be short as im just trying to finish it really quick so i can start another one later.... **

All the Titans piled ino the clean living room, clean, thanks to Mas, Menos, and Beast Boy.

Raven and Aqualad had both regained consuisness on the car ride home, and Raven had healed both of them also.

Aqualad went to his room and Raven went to her guest room.

They both took off there ripped up and burnt clothes, and put on new ones.

They met back up in the hallway and walked back to the living room hand in hand.

The others looked up from the TV when they heard the door open.

They waited for the couple to sit down on the couch with them before starting up the tape.

When Cyborg pressed Play, The TV showed the tape of Raven and Aqualad in the pool .

The others Laughed uncontrolubly while Raven and Aqualad Blushed.

Speedy was the worst, he was bent over on the floor laughing.

"How do you like that Unitard guy!?!?" He shouted then looked, only to see Aqualad kissing Raven Again.

"You two sicken me...." Speedy said.

10 minutes later, everyone was scattered through out the tower.

The alarm went off, blinking red and beeping nonstopaly (i dont think thats a word....but it is now XD)

Everyone came into the living room to get commands from Bumble bee or Robin.

But what they found was Aqualad laying on his back on the couch, shirtless, with a cloakless Raven laying on her stomach on top of him, both sleeping.

"Should we wake them up?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nah, Let 'em Sleep" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, they've had a big day, besides this is just ." Bee continued.

"Dang, Raven could just scare him with the weird demony crud and he can just ask to go to jail like last time." Beast Boy told the east Titans.

"Woah, Now I wish Raven was on our team!" Speedy Shouted.

"Well she's ours, so deal with it" Robin said "But we need to go if we are gonna go get "

They all nodded and Ran out the door.

**ok that sucked...i know dont tell me... but if you have any ideas for a new story them tell me please!!! i already have another in mind but more ideas would be great, and some reviews please:))**


End file.
